


𝕤𝕝𝕖𝕖𝕡𝕪

by Atnica



Series: » PROMISCUOUS « HxH One Shots [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fucked Awake, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Somnophilia, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atnica/pseuds/Atnica
Summary: ⛓ WARNING: Sinful content ahead. Somnophilia, Praise Kink, Degrading. ⛓
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Series: » PROMISCUOUS « HxH One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144085
Kudos: 16





	𝕤𝕝𝕖𝕖𝕡𝕪

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ari_Vespera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_Vespera/gifts).



> ⛓ WARNING: Sinful content ahead. Somnophilia, Praise Kink, Degrading. ⛓

Travelling with Feitan was such a pain, he'd make us walk most of the time and he didn't seem a fan of breaks or sleeping. At first I thought I was dealing with it well but when days turned into weeks my body decided to quit on me, I couldn't keep up anymore. My limbs felt too heavy, there were dark circles under my eyes, I struggled to keep them open. 

He seemed to understand that I was in need of a nice night of sleep even if his eyes judged me for my weakness. That's how I ended up in an abandoned school on the outskirts of the town we had crossed, more specifically on the gym. I managed to get a mat that didn't seem to be wet or insanely dirty and laid next to a wall. Would Feitan take this opportunity to sleep as well? I assumed not, that gremlin didn't seem to enjoy sleeping on open areas like these. 

Nothing could be done and I wasted no more seconds thinking about my travel companion as I drifted to a much earned sleep. 

I felt warm, the veil of unconsciousness lifting just enough for me to enjoy the barely there caresses on my cheek, they were gentle as if someone was on the verge of touching me but kept the tiniest distance. What a most delightful dream. I leaned towards the touch, feeling the warmth of skin and there was some hesitation before the hands made themselves known. A thumb rubbed my lips as the hand felt my jawline, the other descended to my neck, two fingertips racing and twirling down to my shirt and disappearing just before they touched the fabric. 

A deep breath left me, and the missing hand touched the hem of my pants and decided to move up, under my shirt, feeling my S/C skin up to my bra becoming seemingly interested in the edges and forcing its way under my weight to reach my back and unclasp it. The release of pressure had me relax, just as my pants were pulled down to my knees and a cold breeze hit my thighs. 

A pull lead my bra away, how could such thing happen if I didn't remove the straps? My worries vanished when a warm kiss was planted on my lips, the hand slid his way back to my breasts, at first simply holding them but after a while squeezing. I arched my back, demanding more of whatever was happening in my wet dream and was dutifully heard. 

My nipples were pinched and a wet tongue snaked its way inside my mouth right when my lips parted to moan. A ghost of a touch over my pants had me shivering, wanting for more. 

Soft hums left my throat, but the lips that so violently kissed me didn't give me a break and a finger pushed my underwear to the side. The cool air touched my wetness yet it wasn't felt for long as a thumb grazed over my clit, having my body wringling just enough for my lips to be left alone and a scoff to be heard. 

"Y/N, sexy view." I felt the veil lift as consciousness hit me and my eyes fluttered open to meet dark ones, nearly covered by the black hair that followed gravity. His mask was pushed out of his face, a crazed grin filled his lips when he realized I was awake and a thick finger forced its way inside me. "Sleep well?"

All the hair I could pull to my lungs didn't feel nearly enough as he curled his finger inside me. "Moaning in sleep, sooo slutty." His hand pushed me back into the mat and he straddled me as his finger continued to wiggle inside me, sometimes being pushed in and out. 

A string of curses left my lips before I could gradually build up a sentence. "Feitan what the-" The pale gremlin slid another finger inside me before I could finish. 

"Want stop? When you make this slut noises?" I shook my head, hearing the squelching noises under my whimpers. My hips buckled, following his rhythm as my arms surrounded him, nails grazing the thick material of his jacket. "Good, good girl."

His fingers pulled away, leaving me whining even though I had just been called a good girl he dared to stop making me feel good. That's when I heard a metallic click as he slid his belt off and unbuttoned his pants. "Want finger... or...?"

"You know what I want, Feiiiiiiiii~~" He snickered while palming himself, I spread my legs a dash more and that was all it took for him to slid his hard cock over my slit and force his tip through, it stung but nothing could be done because Feitan's lips fell on mine once again, tongues twirled in desire and his hands roamed through my body feeling as much as they could possible grasp. I on the other hand was ripping his clothes off, glad to see his body without the thick clothes. 

When his hips snapped and his cock filled me up, my eyes unfocused the ceiling looked like it was made of stars and a breathless moan left my lips as he pulled away only to slam himself back in. 

"Ngh, tight." His strained voice, his uneven breath as he kissed down my neck had me clench further, and that only prompted him to fuck me harder. His hips snapped against my skin, slapping noises growing as his strength increased, his grip on my waist drew blood and somehow my leg was over his shoulder as he plunged deeper. 

I felt the heat on my stomach build up, my face was flushed, my brain only thought of release wishing for more and more pleasure. Nothing could prepare me for the breathless spasms that ran over my body, curled my toes and canceled all the noise as I rode my wave of pleasure. 

That of course didn't stop Feitan, he kept going, chasing his own high and soon attaining it as my walls squeezed him dry. 

His body weighted me down, and he didn't slid his cock out immediately, opting to rest before laying on his back beside me. "You sleep more times."

**Author's Note:**

> ⛓ Author's Note: This was very fun to write, I have to assume I have a little bit of a soft spot for Feitan haha. I hoped you enjoyed it.⛓


End file.
